Odd Thoughts and Uncomfortable Memories
by invinciblesummer
Summary: With Draco's father missing and Voldemort gone, can Draco really have ANYTHING he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Characters. Only the Plot is mine.

A/N: This fic is mainly written just because I felt like writing. This site is for people who want to write, it's not a chore, just a hobby. Thank you.

(I will only say the Disclaimer once.)

Hermione P.O.V:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Congratulations, you have made Head Girl this year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the professors and I, myself, would like to congratulate you. You have received this honor for you excellent grades and your top notch behavior the previous Six years. You will have your own common-room on the Seventh Floor. As for the Head Boy, this title has been presented to Draco Malfoy. I hope to see both yours and Mister Malfoy's smiling face at Hogwarts. _

_My Congratulations,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Yes! Yes, Yes!" I squealed, I had just received the letter that would make the next year at Hogwarts the best! I wasn't upset about finding out Malfoy was the Head Boy, it was no surprise to me seeing as how he was top in our year. He had changed a lot since his dad died in Azkaban and Voldemort was defeated by Harry.

"Oh!" I cursed myself for forgetting that I needed to write Harry. He was at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Well for the next two days. School was starting back up officially, our last year.

_Harry and Ronald,_

_How are you guys? I hope tomorrow you guys are officially coming; I need to tell you something! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

I smiled to myself knowing full well I couldn't wait until tomorrow; I had changed a lot this summer. I couldn't wait for them to see them. I flopped down on my bed, wanting to fall back asleep; I knew it was out of the question. I was too excited and worked up. I looked around for a clock and it read 12:00.

I decided it would be okay for me to walk around; I could buy my supplies today, then not have to worry about it tomorrow with Harry and Ron. I smiled, knowing that they wouldn't like it, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I combed my hair a little bit, it was still messy but I wasn't dressing up for anyone. I looked at my clothes knowing that it was too hot out to wear my robes, so I decided on Muggle clothing. I put on a skirt and a purple tank-top. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I didn't mind what I saw. I had really grown up this summer.

I winced as I walked out into the road, the sun was very bright, nothing what it was like inside. I looked around and decided I wouldn't mind going to the book store. It was nice not to hear two voice on either side of me groan. Both boys never liked me going into a store, let alone a book store. It was a funny coincidence that tomorrow she would still be taking them to the store.

"Yes, I'm looking for that book; do you have it on stock?" A familiar voice drawled. I had to bite my lip from laughing; Malfoy was a very funny person to listen to. His voice sounded like velvet but his face always looked pained. It was very humorous.

"Why, hello Miss Granger. Welcome. I will be right with you." The book store keeper shuffled off to find the book Malfoy must have wanted. I started to walk to one of the shelves because one of the books caught my eye, when I noticed Malfoy looking at me strangely. His mouth was open a little and his eyes were wide.

This time I couldn't help but laugh, I moved to one side and his eyes followed me. He reminded me of a dog, you hold its toy in front of its face and it followed. Whoa! I'm not Malfoy's toy. Not that I wouldn't mind, he wasn't bad to look at.

"Is something wrong Malfoy?" I sighed, noticing how his back straightened and his mouth closed. His left hand grabbed his pants and made a fist, his knuckles white.

"Nothing is wrong with me, thank you. But what are you wearing?" His voice broke on the last word.

"Well, yes you were staring, and I'm wearing clothes. You know, what everyone wears, almost every day. I suspected you to be narrow-minded, but not this much!"

"Malfoy's do not stare." He snarled. His voice betraying how mad he was that I had caught him, but his face was just impassive, it made me bite my lip again. I walked to the shelf and opened the book, leaning against the wood slightly to read a passage.

Draco's P.O.V:

I watched as she leaned against the frame of the book shelves reading part of the book. What has caught his attention was when she had bit her lip, her face had gotten red, and she had walked away. He would give anything to know what she had been thinking.

She didn't look bad; summer had really done something good for her. Her hair had lost its wildness and tamed down quite a bit, it was now thick and wavy, framing her face wonderfully. Her teeth were perfectly aligned, and her honey brown eyes shown with depths he couldn't penetrate. Her body was very curvy, and her breasts had filled out very nicely. All in all she was beautiful.

No, I cannot be having thoughts about this…Mud- no, this girl.. He was supposed to date a pureblood and a beautiful girl in his last year, to marry and carry on the Malfoy line. He didn't need Granger getting in the way. He was though, allowed to look, but not touch. His thoughts about tainted blood and pureblood has stopped back when is father died. He had seen granger on the battle field bleeding the same as everyone else, her blood was not dirty or anything, his father had lied to him. He knew that Hermione was in no way less than him, except for she wasn't rich. But she was smart, top of the year, even above him. It was something his mother hated, and wanted him to fix. But he knew as hard as he tried he couldn't get better grades than her.

"Malfoy, you're staring again." She still kept her eyes on her book as she spoke, but he heard a smile in her voice.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want, thank you."

"Since when did you get manners? Last time I spoke to you, you were an insufferable git." She spoke softly but I could still hear her.

I walked over to her, and stepped close to her face, our noses almost touching. She smelled like vanilla and lavender, it was a nice mix. She pressed herself close to the bookshelf so not to touch him, and he hated that she was trying to get away from him. All girls liked him; they put themselves out for him. Not that he hadn't had sex with any of them. Actually he had done it once, when Pansy and he got smashed at one of his father's parties. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it had happened, and Pansy knew better than to talk to him about it.

"I have manners; you are just too noble-headed to realize it." He spoke softly his breathe fanning across her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he heard the plea in her voice, and he hated it. He didn't realize why he hated it, but he wanted to yell when he saw her shrink away from him.

"I'm not doing anything, just standing here."

"Why?" She breathed; I had placed my hand on her hip, and the other resting right beside her head on the shelf. I leaned close as she breathed the word, and her breath smelled like mint and honey. I wanted to eat it up.

No, I can't do this. I can't have these thoughts about her, nor can I do anything else with her. He had started to go hard just by her smell, how timid and innocent she is, it was amazing to him. She wasn't one of the whores in Slytherin, oh no, she was a noble Gryffindor, and he knew it. It was something he always admired, he knew Hermione was cunning and sneaky; she had stolen from Snape before, defeated Voldemort, and had even outsmarted Umbridge, and gotten her taken by Centaurs. Oh yes, he vaguely wondered why she didn't get placed in Slytherin.

"Mister Malfoy, sir. I have your book." The second I heard his voice I backed off, Hermione's eyes looked upset and a little aggravated. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, desperately he wanted to know. He vowed he would figure out a way to decipher he thoughts. He knew those eyes would haunt him until he could figure them out.

"Thank you." I muttered, I took the book from the man. "Please charge it to my account. You know the number?"

"Yes." The storekeeper's voice was scared, as if he knew he interrupted something important.

It was a good thing he interrupted us, I wouldn't have been able to refrain from touching her for much longer. Actually I had touched her, her hip; it was warm and very curvy. His had had fit perfectly on it, resting there like it belonged. As if he has touched her there before. He knew it would be his favorite spot on many girls, just to see if he felt the same way about any of the others.

"Very good, thank you for your troubles, have a good day." I spoke softly, remembering the feel of Hermione under me and it made me smile. Really smile, not smirk. It felt weird on his face, and he turned towards her, to see what she looked like one more time. The second he saw her face, he smiled again, and her eyes lit up.

I walked outside quickly, the fresh air doing me some good. I couldn't get her out of my head; all my thoughts were consuming her. How she had looked today, the way she felt, how beautiful she was, how his hand fit perfectly, how she had looked upset that he had walked away.

"Ah, this isn't good" My voice was slow and was drowned out by the noise on the street. I turned once more towards the store, and saw her in the window, she was sitting on the floor but she was smiling. "Not good at all." I muttered before heading down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I keep switched point of veiws I might use "he" or "she", instead of "I", I'm sorry if this confuses anyone, I read through it and changed the ones I caught. Hope you still like it

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

"Draco," My mother was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. I had been looking around for Granger for the past five minutes, the train was leaving and my mother was getting upset.

"Sorry, Mother. What did you say?" I turned my head back towards her, and right behind her were Granger and her parents. Today she was wearing a regular shirt with jeans, it wasn't an odd sight to see her in Muggle clothing, and actually it was better. Her robes fit her loosely and hid her body and basically drowned her in fabric. I had always disliked those stupid robes, but now I absolutely hated them.

"Anyways, I have talked to her mother, and it's not out of the question that you will be married to her by the end of the year." His mother said, her eyes flashing anger. She obviously didn't like this girl.

"What girl?" I was confused because my mother and I had never talked about this before. Or maybe we had, I just couldn't remember. My mom had a way of talking that made her words go in one ear and out the other. Just like Professor McGonagall.

"Pansy Parkinson! Goodness child don't you listen?" She muttered. My mind went in over-drive. There was no way I was marrying an idiot like Pansy, she wasn't pretty or smart or anything I liked! She was repulsive in every way possible, her voice, how she walked, how she was always all over him. I focused my eyes back on my mom and realized she was also upset. Oh…she didn't like Pansy either. This, at least, was a good thing. As long as my mom didn't like her it wasn't a definite yes, I had time to find someone else. His mind went directly to Granger.

"Okay, make sure you write to me to tell me how it's going with, her. Go on! You're going to be late." She spoke quickly and quietly, she hadn't been as solid as she had when his father was around, but she was much more attentive, and I found I liked that better than her being cold and impassive.

_Kind of like you._

Part of his mind said, it sounded like Lucius voice, but he disregarded it, he had grown up hearing his fathers voice, it wasn't unusual that he could still hear it.

I walked on the train looking in every compartment for Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that I would have to leave soon to go to the Head's compartment. I wasn't upset about that, because I didn't think that they would even notice me gone, they would be pigging out on the candy from the cart that came by. I finally found them in a secluded compartment and I frowned, when I saw Pansy.

"Draco, honey!" She squealed and threw herself at me. Crabbe nudged Goyle in the side and started, what sounded like, grunting. Damn, could these two be any more like pigs? Pansy had started to kiss my jaw line and I immediately became unresponsive. I tried to peel her off me, but she latched on tighter.

"Pansy. Get. Off. Me!" I snarled she jumped back obviously not expecting me to be this upset and quickly started pouting. Oh god, I'm friends with a Pug and Pigs. How nice. I looked at her and saw that she had filled out a little more nothing like Granger, but her face still looked disgusting and her voice. Ugh! I cannot marry this girl.

I sat down not saying anything and immediately Pansy was leaning on me and playing with my shirt collar. I think she is telling me all about her summer, but I couldn't listen. My mind started to wonder and I imagined what it would be like to be older, married, and a father.

I imagined kids running around the house, chasing after them. Picking one up and he had light brown hair, but his eyes were an un-natural color of silver, just like his eyes. Another child was running and latched onto his leg. He looked down and there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was little with a petite form, her eyes were bright honey brown, her brown hair was wavy and curly, but what was most remarkable were her eyes, they had specks of silver in them. When she saw my face she started gigging and pointing to the hill.

I looked up and there was another woman, the child on his leg was a miniature model of the woman on the hill, he could hear her calling his name in a beautiful sing-song voice. I realized that it was-

"Malfoy! Get up!"

I woke with a jolt and there was Granger standing in the doorway. She was leaning on the doorframe, just like in the bookstore. Pansy was clearly upset she was looking at Granger with a kind of hate in her eyes. I watched as her eyes traveled up and down Grangers form. Then she frowned and looked out the window, she was jealous. God good, does she ever think of anyone but herself? Well…that was a stupid question, does she ever think of anything but herself and me?

She had every right to be jealous, no one looked like Hermione. No, I'm as good as married, to…Pansy. My mind went to the dream I had, and I realized that it was-

"Good Lord, Malfoy get up. You're already late, and you're just sitting there. Come on sleepy head rise and shine," she paused as she thought of her words. "Well, rise at least. I don't think you're capable of shining," she laughed and threw something at me and then walked out.

I frowned and looked down there was my robe and my head boy badge stuck to it. How she had gotten it I didn't know, but I did know that I didn't want to be late. I got up quickly pushing Pansy hand aside and stalked out.

"Mudblood." Pansy muttered under her breath. I froze at the word, but decided it wouldn't be a good idea to correct her; I walked out wincing as I realized just how bad I had it. I don't know why I liked her so much; it was just a strange attraction that causes me to have some odd thoughts about her. I thought back to the dream and realized now it was lodged in my head, I wouldn't ever forget it. That child's eyes would be staring back at me for a long, long time.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Stupid git, still sleeping when he should've been here, I had been standing in front of the other prefects for ten minutes before I went to go get him. I should've just started without him, but I know he would've gone to Snape, and I would've gotten into trouble. I had only thrown his robe at him, but I know he would yell at me afterwards, but it was easier to have an angry Malfoy who's glaring at her, than a Malfoy who's pushing her up against the wall…right?

It was weird thinking back two days ago at the day in Flourish and Bolts. It wasn't bad, but it was awkward, I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to him when he was talking to his mom. He had seemed to concentrating really hard on something, and he was looking everywhere but at me. Plus he liked Pansy and she liked him. So it was just a crude joke.

When I had walked into the Slytherin's compartment they didn't say anything but they didn't welcome her; not like she expected it. Pansy had stopped talking, and Crabbe and Goyle had stopped eating. Pansy was glaring at her, as if she had grown a second head, and Draco was sleeping muttering. I looked at Malfoy for a while, before telling him to wake up. He looked so different when he was sleeping, like someone who wasn't rude and obnoxious. I smiled thinking of the contrast in his face, instead of impassive; he looked like he was smiling almost.

I wanted to know what he was dreaming of, but I couldn't ask, how weird would that be. I laughed thinking of how he would respond.

"Something funny Granger?" A voice drawled behind me, I jumped about a foot and then remembered that he couldn't do anything to me. I kept walking and entered the front compartment. All the kids groaned when both Malfoy and I had walked back in, apparently they thought they would be getting out of the lecture.

"Okay, listen here. I'm saying this once and only once, if someone misbehaves then you report them to me or Hermione here; got it? You patrol in groups, you do not favor your own house or you friends, deduction of points will be punishment if we find you are protecting you friend. Get it?" Malfoy spoke quickly but I watched everyone's faces and they were all paying attention, especially when he had said my name, instead of my surname. I shivered a little when he said it instead of Granger; he said it without thinking about it.

"Okay, get lost." He muttered, the kids scrambled to get out, and Malfoy sat in the corner seat looking out the window, his face back to how it looked when he was sleeping. I realized that if before with an impassive face he was nice too look at, now he was absolutely amazing to look at. It seemed as if things were going in slow motion, every time the doors open a wind would blow in, and it would ruffle his hair.

I guess he had stopped gelling it back, and it just laid like that, it wasn't greasy anymore I noticed, because it looked much better, it wasn't stiff or anything, parts of the hair would frame his face and it made a shadow cross his face. He looked at me, apparently I had been staring, but he kept eye contact. I couldn't even move, or breathe. He smiled, instead of smirking, and then looked back out the window. His face flushed a little she noticed. Never before had I seen Malfoy get embarrassed, or anything. I started to bite my lip as I thought about it, why was he blushing, and why did he smile like that?

I looked down to make sure my shirt wasn't falling down a little, or my pants had a tear in it. Neither, I adjusted my shirt, since it had hiked up a little, but that couldn't be what he was blushing about. The Slytherin Sex-God, Draco Malfoy, blushing because he saw a little skin on my hip? No that didn't make since. I kept thinking about it, as I sat down, I had started to look out the window.

"You know, you should wear your hair down more often." He spoke quietly as if he was just thinking about it, instead meaning to say it. I felt a tug at my hair, and then I realized he was pulling it down. Quickly he removed his hands, handing me the rubber band. I looked at him and realized that he was back to looking out the window.

Why would he compliment me, and then actually touch me, is he still trying to go on with that stupid joke? I guess I was more surprised than anything, but then I felt his hand run through my hair once. I shivered and I went to turn around and look at him again, but he was gone. He was at the door looking at me one more time and then he was walking out.

Well, this was uncomfortable. What was Malfoy playing at? I lay my head against the window, and thought back to the day in the bookstore, his hand on my hip. Oh, it had felt good. But why did I like it? He was Harry and Ron's rival. I couldn't like him it wasn't fair.

So many uncomfortable memories about Malfoy already, and school hadn't even started!

* * *

Review Please!  
3 Bri


	3. Chapter 3

KiRa M. EMeRaLd- Don't feel horrible, and thank you for pointing those mistakes out to me, I rather fix them than leave them there.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Ronald, can't you eat properly? It's a good thing that your mom can't see you now, she'd be smacking you with her frying pan." I spoke slowly so that Ron would be able to comprehend everything I said. He was acting like he hadn't eaten in five years, shoveling one pile of food into his mouth then another pile. I don't understand how he can fit all that in his mouth.

"Don't you dare talk until you swallow," I snapped, he had opened his mouth and a little crumb started to spill out of his mouth. It was very disgusting. I shuddered, and looked around at the other tables. My eyes drifted to the Slytherin table and there was Malfoy, I hadn't talked to him since the incident on the train.

He had caught up with Harry, Ron, and I on the way in. But the second he saw me, his eyes flashed and he frowned, before walking away. Ron and Harry laughed and said that he must be getting cold feet. That he was too wimpy to make fun of them without Crabbe and Goyle, it was all very stressing.

Malfoy had looked up while I was staring at him; he caught my eye for a second then nodded. I looked away quickly, back to Ron who had made a point of eating small bites just to aggravate me. Well it wouldn't work, because in two minuets he would be back to shoveling food in his mouth.

After the dinner was over, Dumbledore rose with the sorting hat, and sorted the new students. I looked at them all, so timid and scared. I remember when I was sitting under the hate, told me I'd be good in Ravenclaw. I didn't like that, I was happy to be in Gryffindor.

"Welcome students, new and old. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. These are you fine teachers," He waved his hand down the table to his left and then to the right. Everyone was smiling, but one. "I would like to congratulate two students tonight, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! Please stand." I was taken aback Dumbledore hadn't done this before, after much persuasion from Ron, Harry and Ginny I got up quietly and stood looking at Malfoy. He smirked and just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

"We are starting a new tradition this year, since nothing eventful ever happens here." Everyone started laughing, even a few Slytherin's, Ron's face went red, and Harry had ducked his head as most of the kids turned towards them. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled when he saw this, "Now, we are going to hold a Welcoming Back party, the Head Boy and Girl is going to issue the first dance, much like the Yule Ball. The party shall take place tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. Everyone is welcome, bring a partner." He smiled and stepped down.

Everyone took this as a dismissal, and I looked astounded, Dumbledore couldn't be serious. I made sure to walk with everyone else, to the Common Room, but then I went to find my own. When I got to the door I realized I hadn't gotten the password. I knocked hoping that Malfoy would be in here.

Luckily he answered the door, and smirked at me, okay so maybe not so lucky. He wasn't wearing his robes, only some slacks; I guess he was getting ready for bed. He didn't have a shirt on, and I realized just how pale he really was. Not that there was anything wrong with that, his body was really toned, I wondered idly what it would be like to run my hand across it.

"You know, if you want a picture you can have one. I'll even sign it for you." Malfoy drawled my cheeks went pink immediately. "But seeing as how you're the one who's trying to get in, maybe its me who should get a picture, what do you say Granger?"

"I say, let me in before I get mad."

"Ooh, now I'm scared. Tone Granger, you're the one who wants to get in, while I'm the one in here.

"Malfoy, please, just let me in." I begged, knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

"Wow, did I just get perfect Granger to beg me, now what did you want in? Here or my bed."

"That's two disgusting remarks you've made in the past ten minuets, I think someone hasn't gotten laid in a while. Ask Zabini, he'll help." I grinned at him, then I pushed my way through the second he opened his mouth. I got in and Malfoy slammed the door.

I quickly looked at him and realized he was mad; I walked upstairs to where I assumed the rooms were and went into the door on the left. I looked around and realized this wasn't my room, the colors were silver and green but just as I was turning to leave, Malfoy was there.

"So, your enjoying both views?" He spoke quietly, but he was really close to me, I turned around and was basically touching his whole body with mine. I tried to back up when his arm caught me around me waist. He leaned in and just stayed there, looking me directly in the eyes, never moving. I couldn't breathe or move.

"Next time, knock. Okay?" He whispered and trailed his nose along my jaw line, the next thing I knew I was outside his door and the door was closed. I softly let out my breath and realized just how raged it came out. He sure knew how to treat a lady. I thought vaguely. I couldn't help but laugh, since when had I gotten so sarcastic?

I walked into the door on the right this time, making sure to remember never to go near the door across the hall. It was very feminine the bed was huge with a bunch of fluffy pillows and the windows over looked the lake and forest; the view went on for miles. There was a desk and a chair, with the fireplace directly in front of the bed, lit and keeping the warm room. Above the fireplace was a picture of Godric Gryffindor, that didn't move, thank god. I don't think I'd want to have a moving picture of a man, alive or…painted…in my room. I smiled slightly and then flopped on to my bed. Making a mental note that tomorrow when I saw Ron and Harry I needed to talk to them about the dance.

I hadn't learned how to dance when I was younger, and I was dreading tomorrow, knowing that Malfoy wouldn't give up an opportunity to make fun of my dancing. I couldn't let that happen. At the Yule Ball Krum had taken over, and was very polite about it, he wouldn't laugh or make fun of me when I stumbled. He would just hold me tighter and pull me closer. My cheeks went red thinking of him, and then I drifted off to sleep; with a smile playing around my lips.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

When I got back to the Head Common Room my mind reliving what I heard, Granger telling Pothead and The Weasel that she couldn't dance. She told them that she didn't want to go, especially with me, if she couldn't dance. She said I would taunt her endlessly. I smirked knowing that it would've been true before, but now, now it would be much more fun.

As I walked upstairs I heard the shower going. Praying that she hadn't put a lock on her door I walked in. Yes! It was open, I flopped down on her bed, and realized it was much more comfortable than mine, there were more pillows and I would swear that it was bigger. I turned my head to look out her window when I caught the same smell I did back in Flourish and Bolts, a strange mixture of Vanilla with a hint of Lavender. I couldn't get enough of it. I guess the term is like a child with candy.

I smiled, and then I looked to the door. She had turned off the shower, and was now turning the knob on the door. Five…Four…Three…Two…One!

"Malfoy!" She screeched when she saw me; all she was wearing was her bra and underwear. I smiled knowing this couldn't get any better. I looked over her quickly the underwear were boy-cut, almost like shorts, just short, they were black with orange stripes on them, her bra was Black with Orange stars on them.

"Well, you look good. That's all natural or did you use a spell." I smirked; still letting my eyes roam over her body. Hey, I said I could look but not touch. Not that, that was working out too well, but I'm just a growing boy with needs.

"What!? Of course their real!" She muttered, still standing in the doorway not moving. I noticed her bra strap was tangled, and decided I could help her.

I stood up and walked over, she was still in shock because she didn't move, I touched her back and traveled my hands slowly up, to the clasp, then I moved her hair out of the way, getting hit by the vanilla scent.

"What, are you doing?" She breathed; she was leaning on my hands, falling into my touch. I fixed the clasp. I put my hands on her back under her bra straps, slowly correcting them, until I got to her shoulders.

"I'm helping you." Then she turned towards me, her face flushed and her mouth opened slightly I saw her eyes go wide in shock when I leaned in. I whispered in her ear. "You can't dance, we're going to fix that, and no Malfoy will have a date who cannot dance. Go get dressed." She leaned away from me quickly probably just registering that she was that close to me partially naked. I smiled when she looked panicked.

"I cannot dress with you in the room." She stuttered, ah, she sounded so innocent.

"But you can undress? I don't mind, though. But do get dressed, you need to learn how to dance," and I need a cold shower, _badly_.

"Fine, but close your eyes." She muttered under her breath a few curse words that would make even Ron and Harry raise their eyebrows. Not only had she filled out, but man she had a mouth on her. It was kind of sexy.

I watched as she put on some plaid flannel pants, and a t-shirt that cut off at her midriff, showing her belly button. It was loose but still looked good on her.

"Okay, now the first thing to dancing is you follow the leader, which would be me." I said when she walked over. I grabbed her arms and put them around my neck, she didn't protest, and then I put my hand on her waist. She trembled slightly, and I couldn't help but feel turned on. This could be a short lesson.

"Okay, so first we do four steps, in a square then I'm going to spin you out, and then you come in." We took the four steps, then she put her arm out of me, and I took it and spun her gently, and she came back. We kept moving in the same motion. One of the spins I crossed her arms in front of her stomach and then danced with her back to me. I realized that if I moved on way she would be able to feel 'Little Malfoy' raising his hand, I smiled, my mind not even beginning to think how wrong this was.

I turned her back so she was facing me, and stepped closer to her. Her hair was stuck to one side of her face from the twirl, I reached up to brush them away from her face, making her step closer so not to fall out of rhythm without me guiding her. Her thigh rubbed against me, and she backed off immediately.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to get dressed for the dance." She snapped, and quickly walked into the closet. I stepped outside of her room and shut the door, silently hoping that I hadn't ruined anything. Shit, what was I thinking? This was Granger! The stupid Muggle-born, know-it-all, sexy, cunning, smart…

"Shit." I muttered darkly, this had gone way too far. I slumped to the floor and hit my head against the wall softly. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Eh, definitely not my favorite chapter.  
Please review.  
3 Bri! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, a bit scared, I'm thinking of deserting this story, I don't know yet though. And again, I've realized when I write I switch perspectives, I am working on that, bear with me I'm going to correct them all soon. Whatever on with the story.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

"Hot Damn," I whispered. I looked in the mirror one last time; tonight was the night I going to relieve my stress over that Granger bitch. How could one girl cause so much trouble? All day I had been imaging her in her dress, but mostly what she was wearing under it. Since I had left her room about two hours ago I had been laying on my bed just thinking about her.

I rubbed my head and sighed, I needed to talk to Pansy, and soon. Pansy wasn't too bad, a bit annoying, but one of my best friends. Blaise was my other. Crabbe and Goyle were just idiots who followed me around too much, I couldn't careless. I took on last fleeting look into the mirror and smiled. My silver shirt looked nice under the black suit. Narcissa had bought it for me last summer for a meeting Lucius had with other Death Eaters.

I walked down the steps slowly, hoping Granger wasn't already down there, that's just what he needed hearing her tell me, that I taking too much time like some silly girl. I smiled quickly when I noticed she wasn't down there, and then looked back up the steps. We were going to be late, and I didn't want McGonagall to chew his arse off.

"Granger, damn hurry up. Nothing is going to tame that hair, lets god." I yelled up the steps, scowling when I heard her muttering under her breathe. Typical Granger I crossed my arms as she shut her door and warded it. As if she doesn't trust me. Heck as if I'd even want to go in there…well maybe she had a point.

She walked down the steps, holding her dress up slightly, it was a red dress, with a slit up the slide, the neckline was low, and it was an off the shoulder dress. She had on a gold necklace with a red stone hanging down her cleavage, just drawing more attention there, huh Granger? He looked again, the dress was tight around her torso, it pushed her breasts up so they looked huge, and her curves were pronounced greatly by the dress. Her hips shook a little as she walked, and I made a mental note that red looked good on Granger. Not just good, it looked sexy.

"You're staring." She spoke softly, she had reached the portrait and was standing there waiting for me, I smirked and walked towards her, close enough that she backed into the wall.

"If you didn't want anyone to stare you wouldn't wear an outfit like that." I spoke softly, my tone sharp. I smirked at her before grabbing her wrist with two fingers and dragging her out the door.

"Draco!" I turned around and saw Pansy strolling along the corridor, Blaise on one side of her and Crabbe and Goyle plodding along behind them. Pansy was wearing a light pink dress the front was extremely low cut, and it cut her torso wrong. Making her seem stout and fat.

Blaise had on a black suit, with a maroon top underneath. His hair was messy, almost as if he had taken a nap and rolled right out of bed. I envied the way he couldn't careless how he looked, but still managed an air around him that showed he was completely pureblood.

I noticed Blaise looking at Hermione out of the corner of my eye; he wouldn't stop looking at her though. She noticed too, and looked down blushing. Her hair that was hanging around her face fell to hide her eyes. Blaise smiled as if he won a competition and left Pansy's side and walked to Hermione. He talked to her quietly; I didn't miss how he leaned closer than he had too. I shifted slightly, my arm hand touching her arm lightly.

Her head snapped up to my face, and she frowned, moving away from me. My eyes flashed, and I glared at her. My head snapped back to Pansy when I heard her talking about plans for Winter Break. I didn't miss how each one of her plans involved me.

Blaise had pulled Hermione through the door of the dance, and I frowned. Of course Blaise would like Hermione, but she wasn't going to be his one night shag. I paused and looked at Pansy who was still talking about something. I nodded and just decided to walk away. She yelled after him when he entered the room, but fell silent when I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I found out the boys name was Blaise. I didn't understand how he was a Slytherin though, he was so nice, and he was smart. I wondered if he was supposed to be placed in Ravenclaw. He talked to me for a while before Malfoy walked in and said the Headmaster wanted to see us.

"I will see you later, Hermione." Blaise said, kissing my hand lightly. I didn't miss how his eyes were on Malfoy though. I noticed as we walked how Malfoy stayed unnervingly close to me. It was like out in the corridor, how he had touched my arm.

Something was happening to Malfoy, and she didn't want to know. We went to the headmasters seat above the dance floor and he smiled when he saw us.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Draco." He nodded his head as he looked at each of us. His eyes trailing to how close Malfoy was standing next to me. The Headmasters eyes found mine and he winked at me. I shifted uncomfortably, which Malfoy caught and he scooted away from me.

I didn't like how only a few things could cause me to become uncomfortable, but it seems like Malfoy has set out to make me as uncomfortable as possible this year. It didn't help that he was living in the same room with me.

I wasn't really listening as the Headmaster gave us our instructions, I was sure Malfoy would tell me exactly what to do anyways, so he seemed in control. I nodded occasionally as I let my eyes drift to the crowd. Most of the students were sitting at the tables on the side of the hall. Talking and smiling, relishing in this fun aspect of Hogwarts.

To me it just seemed like Homecoming at her Muggle schools, it wasn't completely exciting for her, especially because of Malfoy. It seemed as if since the day in Diagon Alley, that he hadn't been avoiding her, as he normally did.

Last summer, when she had received the letter that told her she was going to be the school prefect, she was not surprised when she saw that Malfoy was the other Prefect. Not only was he top his classes out of the school. He had also topped her Potions grade.

As her mind wandered she barley noticed Malfoy leading her to the middle of the dance floor, but when the music started she jolted out of her thoughts and realized everyone's eyes were on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Granger?"

"I'm not used to being so close to a guy who I hate."

"I'm sure you don't hate me as much as you think Granger." He pulled my hips closer to him and I shuddered. My body reacting even as my mind told me this was so wrong. He pulled me to the left, and I followed him. Matching his steps easily, as if we had practiced for days on end.

When he had pushed me out to do a twirl, his eyes fell to my chest, and then back to my eyes. I didn't miss it as he placed his hand lower on my hip than he had to either. As soon as the song ended, he backed up and bowed. I looked at him uncomfortably, and noticed he was holding his breath.

It hit me that I was supposed to curtsey, and I did it quickly, dipping down lower than I meant to, and started to topple over. My ankle twisted and my heel fell to the side. Before I hit the ground strong arms were around me, pulling me up. I expected it to be Malfoy, but when I looked up I noticed it was Blaise. He was glaring at Malfoy, before he looked back at me.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He stressed my name and I noticed his stance was defensive as he held me. My ankle was throbbing, and I winced as I tried to put pressure on it.

"I think I'm okay, thank you so much." I tried to stand but stumbled again. His eyes were weary as he let go of me.

"I think I should take her back up to the room." Malfoy spoke quietly; he stepped up behind me and ducked under my arm. He held my weight easily. I protested but then my ankle gave another big throb. I fell slightly, and his arm tensed as he held me up.

"Don't you dare tell me your okay? I'm going to take you up to the rooms, and then I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey and we're going to fix you ankle. If you protest and fight me, then I will leave you, and you will have to walk all the way up there by yourself." His eyes drifted down the my foot, and then back up to my eyes, "And I'm sure that in those heels you wouldn't even make it one step."

I sighed but nodded and I waddled along with him, trying to keep some dignity intact. He loosened his grip on my arm, and then went to put his arm around my waste, going to help me up the steps. But I fell as I took the first step.

I started to fall backward, and then I spun in midair, landing on top of Malfoy. His body was supporting my weight, and his back was against the wall. I didn't miss how he held me up with only his arms. I looked down at my leg, and noticed how bad it was bleeding. I felt woozy, and then my eyes closed.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in my room, I looked around and saw all green, and the sheets I was on were silver. I looked down at my body, and noticed I was in my pajama shorts and a tank top. I remembered vaguely that I had fainted while…Malfoy…wait, Malfoy. 

I took a deep breath. I was in his room, in his bed, and I wasn't wearing the dress I was last night. I sat up quickly and looked around. Beside me on the very edge of the bed was Malfoy.

I looked him over and noticed that he had only his boxers on, I looked at his chest and noticed how toned it was. I wanted to run my hand over his chest and see how it felt…

"Hermione?" Malfoy said. I guess he felt me sit up and then, I really realized that I was in his bed, and he was only in his boxers. I pulled the cover up above my chest and picked up the pillow hitting him with it.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" I yelled, trying to stand up, before I felt my ankle. I fell to the floor again and Malfoy was looking down at me.

"You idiot. You warded your room so I couldn't get in! Then I didn't know where to put you, and you protested when I left you on the couch. Now you attacked with my own pillow, which by the way, if you were going to hit me why would you hit me with a pillow?"

I was staring at him he seemed really relaxed and he wasn't concerned that I had just shared his bed while sleeping. My butt hurt form where I had fallen. Actually my whole lower body hurt. I looked down and my ankle was swollen and bruised.

"Are you going to listen or are you just going to lay there like an idiot? You shouldn't have tried to stand, but not that I'm arguing, I don't mind waking up and seeing you fall flat on your butt."

"You're a bastard. Do you know that?" I spat at him

"Your in my room, calling me a bastard? Oh Granger, how funny you are. I should've known when you were staring at me that we'd end up like this, don't try to deny it any longer, you love me." He sang, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I shuddered as I noticed how heated his eyes looked.

This wasn't good…

* * *

Yeah, not my favorite...  
Review please...  
Love Bri! 


End file.
